<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yeehaw but it's Gay by VancetheSnekDad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783991">Yeehaw but it's Gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancetheSnekDad/pseuds/VancetheSnekDad'>VancetheSnekDad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mature for implied sexual content, just two cowboys being gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancetheSnekDad/pseuds/VancetheSnekDad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some soft Arthur/Charles I wrote for my boyfriend awhile back. Haw Yee for the gay cowboys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yeehaw but it's Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>A few rays of sun peeked over the horizon of a morning on the American countryside, while a couple of horses carried men that still weren’t quite awake enough to truly appreciate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Arthur had one hand clutched to some coffee, and the other lazily holding the reins. “Doubt even the game is up this early, Charles.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Nonsense.” He mumbled, taking the lead with his eyes focused on the dirt road. “Best hunting’s done when the tracks are fresh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I suppose.” He threw the empty mug in his satchel, rolling his shoulders as he sat up straight. “See anything, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You’re too impatient, Arthur. Now you’ll tell me that you wish to use your gun.” He glanced back only momentarily, a slight smirk on his face. “I do hope you remembered your bow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, yeah…” He muttered back, too focused on rubbing the tiredness from his face to notice the smile directed at him. “I remembered the damn bow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You can go back if you want,” Charles commented on the grumpy tone of the other. “I don’t mind hunting alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That’s mighty sweet of you, but I’m up now,” Arthur responded with a bit of sarcasm. “Besides, rather be out here than cooped up at camp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>When silence proceeded his words, he continued with a huff. “You know; I’m not quite sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you invited me if I’m not even needed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Perhaps I enjoy your company.” As the trail became wider, Charles led his horse to the far left so they could be side by side. “Is that such a bad reason?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Arthur gave a hollow chuckle. “That’s not something I hear often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You would if you used your words over your fists.” The other shot back with a bit of sass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“There ain’t many situations out here that could be resolved too easily with friendly chit chat, and you know that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“And yet, you don’t see me face down in the dirt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Arthur pulled his reigns back, coming to a standstill. “Ain’t like you to try and start shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That isn’t my intent.” He avoided the man’s gaze, stopping as well. “I just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You just what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Charles took a deep sigh before bringing his horse to a trot once again. “I...I worry about your wellbeing, Arthur.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He could feel eyes on the back of his head but kept his nervously forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The other took a moment to even start moving again, but it was only behind mere seconds before their horses were again side by side. “You think I ain’t tough enough to handle myself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You can hold your own in a fight; that’s for sure, but...it only takes once for that luck to run out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I see,” Arthur said with a stern expression. “This wasn’t for hunting. You just wanted to give me a damn lecture.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to talk to you, away from the others.” He caught the man’s scowl, his eyes quickly darting away. “But I didn’t mean to offend you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The man took a long sigh. “You ain’t offending me, Charles. In fact, it’s quite nice of you to care so much. Just not used to it is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Nothing against your little gang, but they don’t seem the most...affectionate bunch. To put it lightly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We ain’t exactly out here trying to bring peace to the world.” There was a sarcastic edge to his voice, which made the other chuckle, and he was soon doing the same. “So...are we catching game or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We could,” Charles responded with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What is it now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Nothing. Just enjoying nature.” He glanced around at the trees. “It goes nicely with conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Arthur huffed, leaning forward in a lazy slouch. “At this point, you’re just trying to butter me up. And I ain’t having it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Who said anything about that?” Charles asked, leading his horse around the bend onto a lesser traveled trail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The other was now behind him, the deeper forest giving them much less space to navigate. “If I didn’t trust you, I’d say you were leading me into some sort of trap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’d implore you to not be so defensive if I didn’t know the kinds of men that you have to deal with every day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>They went a bit farther, Charles jumping off his horse once they came across an oasis between all the shrubbery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“When’d you find this?” Arthur stared at the small waterfall, his eyes following the water as it poured down the lake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, just the other day when I was out hunting.” He tied up his horse to a nearby tree. “It’s nice, ain’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah…” The man followed suit. “...long as you don’t throw some inspirational crap at me, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I was just appreciating the little things.’”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“You know me too well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Arthur went and sat down next to Charles, who had gotten a spot on a large, flat boulder next to the lake. “So, let me get this straight. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>hunting, and you dragged me out at the break of dawn, lectured me, and then took me to see some water? That it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“If that’s how you want to describe it, then yes.” He leaned back on his hands as he stared up at the sky. “Truly, I just wanted you to enjoy yourself after all the shit that gang has put us through. You have to admit, we’ve had a rough few months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>put us through?” His voice sounded defensive, though most of the barrier was down at this point. “More like those damn Driscolls, we’d be a lot better off without them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You act as though rivalries don’t have two sides…you know full well that you’re contributing just as much chaos as them-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After what they did to us! I damn well hope so!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “I had hoped such a calming atmosphere might help you relax a bit, but it seems as though I was mistaken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s so wrong with being passionate! I…” Arthur caught the frustration on the other’s face, letting out a loud huff as his words petered off. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I just have a lot of pent up emotions. That’s what you’re thinking, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles met the man’s gaze, a bit taken aback by how much more genuine and grounded it now was. “I-I’m not judging you. Never was; I apologize if it came off that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled teasingly, mostly ignoring what was said. “You really think you can get away with looking at me like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light blush appeared across Charles’s cheeks, making him avert his eyes. “I wasn’t...I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur watched the other stumble over his words, and in an instant, his eyes went wide in realization. “Ah, shit...can’t believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-can’t believe what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me, Charles...” He took off his hat, placing it aside as he scooted a bit closer. “...and tell me that ain’t the face of a man that’s somehow fancying this ugly mug.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a moment to speak up, all the while feeling the pressure of an intense stare in the corner of his vision. “It just surprises me that you haven’t swooped some young lass off her feet yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I don’t want a lass.” He muttered, glancing away. “Though, I’d imagine Dutch would have my head for thinking such things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He...he doesn’t have to know.” The other had only looked back for a second, but nervous energy got him up and walking back to his horse in an instant. “Sorry, we should go back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charles!” Arthur didn’t even turn around from the river, calling with a booming voice. “Get back over here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Came a meek answer as he inched back over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally turned around to face him, the man’s face was beet red. “You getting at what I think you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I am?” Charles tried to sound tough, though his efforts were in vain as his voice cracked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think it’s mighty brave of you to offer.” Now that they were sitting face to face once again, Arthur closed the gap. “Give me one good reason you’d want that with me of all people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his breath catch in his throat. “I think...you’re very nice, and others would see that if they only gave you the chance, and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say you find me attractive, Charles, it’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man let out an awkward chuckle. “That too. And-” But his eyes shot open in surprise as he was kissed, his jaw dropped when the short and sweet exchange ended. “I...</span>
  <b>uhhh</b>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know both people are supposed to participate, right?” Arthur laughed when he got a grumpy pout from the other. “Don’t tell the guys, but...I think you’re pretty cute as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I kissed you, didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true. I...I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” He gulped when he met the other’s eyes and could feel how close they were to him. “If you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur initiated another kiss, this being reciprocated gladly by both parties as it deepened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands went through hair, across skin, across the buttons of shirts that slipped off before long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Arthur finally pulled away to kiss down the other’s neck, Charles spoke up with shaky breath. “Have you ever touched another man like this before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That just a nice way of telling me I suck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no...quite the opposite. I’m impressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur laughed, straddling over the other as they repositioned themselves. “So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>expected </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to suck? That it then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Charles rolled his eyes, though they quickly darted into the forest as he reached for his bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh…” He rested up on his elbow, aiming the best as he could before letting go of the arrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A perfect shot to the head sent an elk tumbling dead to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to be hunting,” Charles responded to the man’s stunned expression. “The guy’s will be thrilled to get one that big.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as he tried to get up to collect it, Arthur held him down with firm hands. “I got some hunting to do as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Do you now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down to give a lazy smooch. “I’m sure the deer can wait for five minutes, Charles. What’s it gonna do, run away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess you got a point.” He set his bow back down, letting his touch wander once more. “You’re a lot softer than I imagined.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve thought about me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This only fueled the passion between them, Charles pulling away with a huge grin to mutter, “I thought I told you not to bring your gun,” while rubbing a hand over the other’s pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur tried to hide a deep moan behind a bit lip. “Seems as though you brought yours as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know...it’s good to have...just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” He leaned his head back with his eyelids fluttering closed. “You know what, Charles? Let’s cut the bullshit and do this; it’s killing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, sitting up as he got little resistance to change positions. “If you insist. Just don’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>loud; don’t want the guys hearing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur flipped him off, but that was the last of the teasing. They soon got lost in one another, no one back at camp being any the wiser. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>